


Washing Something

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Shower Sex, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Alec is doing is morning routine, he has a surprise visitor in the shower.





	Washing Something

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is another one of the my awesome prompts, this this my first time doing any kind of mature same-sex scenes. Please be gentle :)

As Alec stood in the middle of the large shower, his hands scrubbing the shampoo in to his thick dark hair. Taking in a deep breath as he inhaled the shampoo, he usually used generic soap or shampoo. But since he started dating Magnus, his tastes have dramatically changed. Now he uses all the soaps that Magnus makes, they smelled amazing when he washes himself with them.

Dipping his head under the raised shower head, rinsing his soapy hair. Hearing the shower door open quietly as the last of the soap ran down his chest. Hands suddenly crept along his flatten stomach and laid flat along his ab muscles.

“Good morning,” Magnus lips placed a kiss between Alec’s wet shoulder blades. The warm water started falling over the both of there bodies, Magnus started to travel up Alec’s neck with his lips. Landing just under his ear lope, lightly nipping just behind his ear.

“Good morning,” Alec moaned as Magnus’ hands start to move, slowly moving down underneath his belly button his hip bones started to slightly poke out. Magnus moaned has his hands started to travel along the ‘v’, Alec bit his bottom lip as he felt Magnus’ hands travel along his lower stomach. 

“Want help washing your body?” Magnus whispered into his ear as he lightly bit his earlobe.

“No…I’m all done, but I offer you my services,” Alec turned around in his arms and placed his hands-on Magnus’ chest. He smiles as he reaches over to grab the body wash that was on the shelf behind them.

“Please do.” He handed him the small bottle of yellow soap.

Alec squirts a bit of gel into his hands, slowly spreading the gel soap around Magnus’ chest and shoulders. The soap building up on his chest as his hands traveled down his body. Alec looked up and saw Magnus eyes start change to his tell. The brightness of the yellow shone as his hand traveled lower. Alec’s hands continued to wash him, his fingers grazing over sensitive areas. Slipping his hand down to Magnus’ lower abdomen. A slight moan escaped his mouth as Alec’s hand travelled lower. Wrapping his hand around his hardness, Alec started stroking Magnus. The soap letting his hands glide freely along his long, hard cock.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathy moaned escaped from his mouth. His breathing became shallow as Alec stroked became faster and faster. As Alec passionately took Magnus’ lips. Their kiss intensified as his strokes became faster and harder. Finally, Magnus let out a loud moan followed by a ‘ALEXANDER’ as his orgasm took over his whole body. 

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled as he leaned his forehead against Alec’s wet shoulder blade. 

“You are very welcome,” The water starting get cooler, but Magnus waved his hand and the water became hot again. Alec took his two fingers and lifted Magnus head up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
